


my boyfriend washed my hair today

by sapnaps



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Fluff, Hair Washing, Like this is just pure fluff, M/M, Nonsexual, based on a reddit post, sapnap is feeling very emotional, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnaps/pseuds/sapnaps
Summary: karl washes sapnap’s hair in the shower; based on the reddit post “my girlfriend washed my hair today”
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 66
Kudos: 879





	my boyfriend washed my hair today

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back with a very simple oneshot :] i was reminded of this reddit post the other day and i knew the world needed more sappy sapnap. again, this is very short and it does not have very much plot at all. its just a bunch of lovey emotions in a scenario. all fluff!! 
> 
> pls leave kudos & comments if you enjoy! <3

Sapnap rolls over in bed. He feels the instant ache and stretch of his back as he rolls his arm. Sun shines brightly into his bedroom through the sliced blinds that his  _ loving  _ boyfriend forgot to close last night. He squints and feels his fingers towards his boyfriend’s waist and pulls him close, squeezing his eyes shut again and enveloping himself in Karl’s presence. 

Karl’s hair smells like shampoo: a strawberry kind that he insisted on getting. To be fair, it turned out to be a really nice shampoo. It leaves Karl’s hair smelling nice for days, even past whenever he’s due to wash it again. 

_ he always smells good, he is so lovely _

Karl shifts slowly and turns on his side, facing Sapnap and peeking one of his eyes open. He smiles and puckers his lips expectantly. Sapnap obliges and presses a quick kiss to his lips. His lips are soft and tainted with a morning chap. Karl’s fingers touch Sapnap’s cheek. The touch feels far intimate in a loving way, Karl’s thumb brushes against Sapnap’s beard.

“Goodmorning,” Sapnap whispers against his lips. He nuzzles his head on the pillow and feels the warmth of Karl’s body and his own stomach as he envelops in the closeness of his boyfriend. 

“Goodmorning, stinky,” Karl whispers teasingly, probably referring to Nick’s mixture of morning breath and lack of shower. His words come off softly and he taps his fingers on Sapnap’s shoulder. 

_ hmph _

Sapnap mumbles under his breath sleepily, “Are you insinuating something?” He smirks and draws his fingers across Karl’s lower back and hips, soaking in the feeling of his cool skin. 

_ you are so cold, so cool. i feel like a flame to you. a small spark compared to the chill refresh of your own.  _

_ burn burn burn _

“Yes,” Karl giggles. He pulls his fingers and rests them gently on Sapnap’s chin, “Let’s go get in the shower.”

“Together?”

Karl tilts his head and squints softly, “Yeah?”

Sapnap and Karl don’t shower much together. Usually their schedules are off in the sense that Karl showers in the mornings and Sapnap ends up taking his mid-afternoon whenever he wakes up some days. It’s not a usual tradition for them to shower together, even with the occasional one that happens just to  _ waste water. _ But, that doesn’t happen often—

_ there’s a bed for a reason _

Sapnap raises an eyebrow. Karl rolls his eyes and sits up in bed. Their covers fall perfectly around him as he stretches his arms out and looks back down at his boyfriend, “A real shower, nimrod. You really can’t get enough, huh?”

Sapnap nudges him with a hint of pink embarrassment peeking on his cheeks. He shakes his head and gets out of bed. He flicks his fingers under the waistband of his basketball shorts as he walks into their bathroom. He leans forward to the mirror and inspects his face. Karl starts messing with the knobs of the shower behind him.

He has a pimple on the upper edge of his cheek, it’s been there for a few days now. Karl had begged all night to pop it, but Sapnap decided to be stubborn. 

_ “it hurts!!!” _

_ “that’s why i need to pop it, sap. it will go so quick-” _

He rubs his chin. His beard is probably getting too long, he only likes it just past stubble, anything more and both him and Karl end up complaining. He’ll have to trim it after he gets out. Karl comes up behind him and softly presses a small circle into his exposed skin of his side. 

_ every moment with you feels so personal. i feel loved when we exist together _

Their clothes scatter across the floor. Karl slides them into a small pile before joining Sapnap in the shower.

Sapnap stands directly under the faucet, allowing his hair to dampen and the water to run down his back. He feels the stress of daily life melt away from the hot water. He closes his eyes and runs his fingers back through his hair; Sapnap reaches blindly for his bottle of shampoo.

“Wait,” Karl whispers and grabs the bottle out of his boyfriend’s grip, “I’ve got it.” 

Nick’s breath hitches as Karl’s fingers make their way into his hair. He lathers and massages his fingers into Sapnap’s scalp. 

_ oh my god _

Sapnap’s shoulders run a chill as he inhales deeply. He shuts his eyes and feels the water and Karl’s soft hands everywhere at once.

_ floating. _

Sapnap opens his eyes again when Karl’s fingers leave out of nowhere. Karl’s looking at him with a crooked smile.

_ oh my god. pretty pretty pretty _

_ mine _

_ my pretty boy _

Sapnap kisses him softly and rests his hands on the upper sides of his boyfriend’s chest. Karl’s edge on height allows for him to swiftly reach around Sapnap, grab a bottle of body wash, and pour a small amount into his hands. Karl grazes his fingers across Sapnap’s back, leaving behind a trail of suds and a shock of electricity. 

“Turn around, baby,” Karl says. They switch positions and Sapnap’s turns in a swift motion. He feels exposed as he faces the shower wall, Karl facing his own back. His hands start at Sapnap’s shoulders and press in toward the middle, similar to a massage. He closes his eyes. Karl lathers and rinses in a delicate manner. 

This continues for what feels like a perfect forever in Sapnap’s head. He doesn’t know the last time he felt so cared for in such a private way. Karl’s touches are tender and traced with love in every aspect. His own body keeps close to Sapnap’s; he kisses down Sapnap’s neck and shoulders as he cleans him. 

_ with every second i realize, again, how much i am in love with you. i am loved by you and i am so deeply in love back.  _

He doesn’t know exactly why a moment like this, so delicate and precious, sparks these emotions of feeling so loved. He’s not used to people being so gentle with him. His past girlfriends were always cold, distant. They only wanted Sapnap for his manic side, his fierce and jokey personality. He’s never felt more seen by anyone than when he’s with Karl. 

Karl just knows him.

_ even before they had met in person, karl was always extremely caring with him. he would add sapnap to calls and even message him in the middle of them to make sure he was comfortable. they would stay up talking for hours with each other until they eventually would fall asleep on call, karl’s soft sleep talking heard all the way in texas. _

_ sapnap wouldn’t have traded it for the world. _

Karl pulls away and the sudden lack of touch brings Sapnap from his trance. “Face me?” Karl says like a question, a necessary confirmation needed. Sapnap turns. Karl gives a closed lip smile and brings one hand back into Sapnap’s hair to ruffle and push it back. “Handsome,” Karl says and giggles loudly. Sapnap joins him.

Karl finishes cleaning himself off, using his special strawberry soaps again, and gets out of the shower first (due to the fact they had lost track of time and now Karl is dangerously close to being late to work at Mr. Beast). Sapnap stands for a minute longer in the water, just thinking. He feels a burning in his heart, a terrifyingly strong love for his boyfriend. Tears well in his eyes.

_ do not cry because karl washed your hair _

_ his touch was so gentle. he loves me. i love him. i’ve never experienced something like this, i’ve never felt this before. _

The water runs cold now. Sapnap shuts it off and wipes his eyes before stepping out with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He quietly gets dressed with soft feelings and emotions sprouting from his chest. His love for Karl blooms and blossoms like a flower; he finishes getting ready all with a smile pressed on his lips.

A light singing is heard from downstairs. Karl likes to do this, he plays music and sings while getting breakfast. 

_ sing songy _

He taps his feet down the stairs and tugs a bit at the sleeves of his pullover jacket. Karl’s rendition of  _ Gotta Go My Own Way _ comes to a dramatic end as Sapnap steps into the kitchen. He comes around from behind Karl and wraps his arms around Karl’s waist, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “Hi.”

“Hi!” Karl shifts himself closer to Sapnap and closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the small moment of appreciation. “I love you.”

_ the little moments, like touches on the hand, a kiss goodbye, and the simple feeling of your partner washing your hair. _

“I love you too,” Sapnap mutters, the words tumble quickly with a hint more serious tone than he would usually use. Karl doesn’t mention it, he lets the moment encompass them. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments if you enjoy!!! you guys were so nice about my last fic i literally started crying..... thank you so much for support!
> 
> & like last time, feel free to also use the comment section to give me any fic ideas


End file.
